regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sight of Death
Summary Homer becomes obsessed of defeating Slade. Transcript (Episode begins with Bart with his feet touching each other) Bart:(slowly) Helorama Estol Markov (starts floating with glowing eyes) Kinthera Elava Intheras. Montana Estol Markov...(suddenly a dirty box explodes) '' Mordecai: Good. (Turns on lights as Bart opens his eyes) But a bit more practice will help you control your powers. Bart: Thanks for helping though. (something ponders in his mind) Is Homer okay? Mordecai: I... can't say. Yesterday was... horror for Homer. I won't be surprised if he isn't okay. (The door of the room burns) Mordecai: That's him. Bart: But Dad is way upstairs. How can he burn it from way up there? (Sighs) He must be really upset. Mordecai: Let's go check on him. (Fire swivel towards them) And quick. All: Right! (The gang runs upstairs until they see the hallway on fire) (Lapis summoned some water to move the fire) *'Mordecai': Good work, Lapis. *'Lapis': Thanks. It's all on the wrist. (The gang runs in Homer's room) *'Dan Zembrovski': Homer, are you okay? *'Homer': I'm fine, you guys. (Burns the door to his bedroom) *'Amethyst: Yeah well you just burned your bedroom door. *'Bart: '''Talk to us dad. Were here to help you. (Homer's eyes turned completely white) *'Homer: I'm sorry, guys. I don't why I keep burning. *'Mordecai: '''Your powers due include fire. *'Robin: ' It's Slade isn't it? You want to truly destroy him do you? That's why your upset. *'Homer: ' I don't know... maybe... *'Mordecai: ' Maybe you need to be in the control room so we can check you out. (Red eyes are seen in the background) (fades to black) *(Opening shot: Homer levitating in the control room. Legs crossed) (camera goes on the team checking him out from the panel) *'Mordecai: This doesn't make sense. *'''Leonardo: Don't worry, Mordecai. He can control his powers. *'Mordecai': Hmm. You gotta point, Leonardo. *(A vision goes through Homer's head: Fire is everywhere and Slade was alive. Slade was about to attack someone Homer deeply cares about, but he couldn't make it out) NO! *(Homer snaps back into reality, only hyperventilating really fast) (Bart enters) *'Bart : '''How's dad doing? *'Spongebob': He had a vision. *'Bart': He did? *'Patrick': Yes. *'Sandy Cheeks': What did you see, Homer? *'Homer': Well, Sandy. I saw my father. He is alive *'Mordecai: What?! I thought you killed him! *'Aarkon: ' Yeah! With the rocks and lava and stuff. *'Homer: '''I guess not. *'Robin: 'Were ganna have to figure this out. *'Mordecai : Right. We need a few groups at a time going to different parts of the Earth , while a few people watch over Homer. *'Homer: '''What?! No! I wanna catch Slade! And I'm going to if it's the last thing I do! *'Mordecai:' But you can't. I mean... you obviously need more rest. *'Homer: I'm going to find Slade along with you guys. But while you guys will be in different groups, I'm going to be alone! (Walks away) (the rest of the group leaves except Bart ) *'Bart: '''Mordecai? (Mordecai stops walking) *'Mordecai: 'Hm? *'Bart: 'Is dad going to be alright? I mean.... he needs to recover, but why isn't he? *'Mordecai:(sighs) ''Bart, your father does need to recover, but he is obsessed with finding Slade. Slade had reuind his childhood for so long. Not to mention telling Homer at a young age that he is the being to destroy the world. Slade had forced to kill us as well. Just don't worry about it too much. *'Bart: ' Thanks Mordo. *'Mordecai: No problem. (The two begins to walk) (Scene changes to Mordecai, Robin, Starfire, Bart, Rigby, Micoangolo ,Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven walking in the temple of the other side of the Earth) *'Robin: '''Starfire? Anything ? (Starfire is seen in the sky flying above the others) *'Starfire: 'Nope. *'Robin: 'Keep looking up there. We'll be down here. (Starfire nods) (crystal flowers decendegraded) *'Bart: 'ARGH! I've tried every spell I know and none of theme does any dark magic I want. I even tried dad's spell when he uses dark magic. *'Rigby: 'Yes you were. You know.... when you destroyed the box. *'Bart: 'But that doesn't count. That wasn't dark magic, that was smoke and destruction. Plus, I used a longer version of dad's spell to destroy that box. *'Rigby: 'Oh yeah. *'Raven: 'Why don't you try, Azarath Mentrion Zenthoz? *'Bart:(sighs) ''Alright, but I need some concentration. And room. (Everyone backs away ) '(eyes closed and inhales deeply) Azarath Mentrion Zenthoz.... (Black energy comes from his hands as it opened Micoangolo's bag of chips he had trouble opening it) Yes! (Everyone claps for him) *'''Mordecai: ''(rubs Bart's spikey hair), I knew you had it in ya. (Scene changes to Homer walking in an ally , looking for Slade) (suddenly, Homer sees Slade in the darkness, his cloak blowing in the wind) (Homer has red auras surrounding his fists) (scene changes to Amethyst, Pearl, Steven, Garnet, Aarkon, Darwin, Lisa, and Anais on the moon base looking for Slade) (Something blinks) *'Aarkon: What's that? *Amethyst: It's Homer's heart rate. I think he's with Slade. *'Anais: '''Call the others! (Amethyst calls Robin) *'Robin: 'What's wrong Amethyst? *'Ame'thyst: Homer's heart rate is on the move! *'Robin: 'Then he must've found Slade. Tell everyone on your group and the other groups to separate. I'll tell mine! (Hangs up) *'Ametyst: 'Righr! Everyone split up! (Fades to black then scene changes to the ally) *'Slade: 'Hello son. Long time no see. *'Homer: Father, how are you alive? *'Slade: '''What? You really thought I died because of that lava? That was nothing. (Homer looks fearful) (laughs an evil laugh) Glad to see you again son.(Homer's right fist consumes in fire) *'Homer: Well how about a family reunion?!(fire blasts Slade) (Starfire sees the fight) *'''Starfire:(gasps) (calls Robin) ''I found Homer and Slade! They are at the ally. *'Robin: Stay where you are! I'll call the others! *'''Starfire: Good luck. (Hangs up) (scene changes to Robin running calling everyone as fast as he could) (Everyone reunited at the ally) (Homer fire blasted Slade) (Slade floats and shoots dark energy at Homer who spin dashes to dodge the attacks) (Slade stares at Homer as he stare angrily back) *'Slade: '''Uh..... (flies up a tower) *'Homer: Oh no you don't! (Flies after him)(Slade grabs Homer's wrist and strikes Homer with an invisible force)(grow''ls) *'All: HOMER! *'Bart, Lisa , and Maggie: DAD! ' (Red lines are all over his body) (Homer growls again as Slade threw him on the floor) *'Slade': It's that the best you can do? (Homer's eyes turned completely red, trying to zap Slade, but Slade moves out the way)(Homer's hands turned into flames, blasting them towards Slade, which does hit him) That's all you got?! Your outranking yourself! *'Homer: (deeply and roughly) ''I may be, BUT YOUR OUT OF YOUR DEPTH! (creates a large fire ball and blast it towards Slade) *'''Homer: Take off that mask. You don't need it. Slade: What do you think you'll see if I do? Homer: The face of my biological father. (Slade removes his mask) Slade: Your father is gone. He was weak and foolish like his son, so I destroyed him. Homer: That's what the Empire wants you to believe, but it's not true. My biological father is alive. The Empire are using you for your power. When they gets what they wants, they'll crush you. You know it's true. Slade: It's too late. Homer: No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you. Slade: pained I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me? Homer: Yes. Anything. (Slade drops his mask, and hands Homer a Sith Lightsaber, Empire Energy Sword, Empire Beam Riffle, and Empire Plasma Riffle) Slade: Thank you. Homer: You're welcome. Slade: (Grunts) Homer: What's wrong? Slade: (Screams) (Slade is no longer of the dark side anymore) Slade: Father, what happened? Homer: Son, my speech saves you that you are no longer a dark side anymore. Robin: Homer, how did you do that? Homer: I told my father that the empire used him and he is no longer a dark side anymore. Slade: That's right. I am free. Homer: Of coruse. You're free, Slade. Slade: Call me Kang Death. Starfire: So.... is everything over? Slade: No. Homer, you gotta run away from this ally. Homer: Why? Slade: JUST- Go. Homer: What about you? Slade: Don't worry about me. Dusk:(offscreen) Well well well. Looks like your forgetting someone from this(laughs eviliy) 'family reunion ' Homer: YOU! Bart: You're Dusk, right? Dusk: That's right, Bart. (Homer laughs deeply and in monotone and cracks his knuckles) Homer: I've been waiting to do this for years.(summons his Silver Sword from his head and slashes Dusk) (Dusk growls) Bart: Slade, who is this guy, and why is dad mad at him? Slade: Because, Bart. Bart: Because what Slade?! You gotta tell me! Slade: He was my master. Bart: You are? Slade: Yes. And Dusk did horrible things to Homer. Bart: Like what? Slade: Something I shouldn't tell you. Bart:(crying) But he's my dad! If he'd suffered in silence, I need to know! Dusk: Look at your son Homer. He's weak! Homer: He isn't weak! Bart is the strongest little boy I know! Dusk: He's... crying. So.. he is weak. (Homer blasted Dusk as the red lines that was on his body vanished) Lisa: Look Dusk's body is vanished. Nate: So what, he's obviously dead. (At the moon's interior) Zelok: My lords, your formal apprentice has betrayed us! Bowser: No matter, we are still using our plans for our greatest trip. King Pig: And we'll be going to a Forerunner planet, Kamchatka. Barranco: Because we praise for the Forerunners who prayed for Hades, we build our technology from Forerunner and w build weapons, ships, armor, and faith from Forerunner. Zelok: I'll tell the loyals to be prepared to be at Kamchatka. Barranco: Excellent. (Back with the heroes) Robin: We saved the day! (All the sudden, many Promethean Knights were approaching) Gumball: What's happening?! (Gets choked by a Promethean Knight, but got rescued by Selon) Selon: Sakan, do any of our Forerunner smells got something? (Other Empire forces that exited the portals "Big Grey Rabbids, Sangheili Storm, and Jiralhanae Storm" were approaching along side the Promethean Knights) Mordecai: (Kills a Big Grey Rabbid) Where the hell are they coming from?! Sakan: If my Forerunner smells are correct, the Empire have gain control of a Forerunner world, Kamchatka. (Kills a Sangheili Storm Minor) Nicole: Damn it, there are too many of them! Bashful: Exactly, there everywhere. *'Mordecai': Come on. Let's end this. *(The gang whisks out a machine guns and opens his gunfires at the Big Grey Rabbids, Sangheili Storm, and Jiralhanae Storm) *'Rigby': We did it. *'Lisa': Say, Kang. What is your true real name? *'Slade': Slade Joseph Wilson. *'Lisa': You have a daughter named Rose Wilson? *'Slade': Yes. Reviews Trivia *Slade is no longer a dark side no more. *Kang Death joins the heroes. *Kang Death's true real name is Slade Joseph Wilson. *First appearance of Dusk Death. * Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Hour long episodes Category:Episodes on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United